The Welsh Londoner Copper
by Comic Rocker
Summary: After losing his heart in Midsomer. Jones decides to leave his demons behind and transfers to London where he becomes enamoured with one lucky girl in CPS.


Detective Sergeant Benjamin Jones formerly of Midsomer Causton Police stretched his body out and groaned quietly. He took a moment and took in his new surroundings which was the Murder Squad with The Met. Definitily a lot different than what he was used to back in Midsomer. He had transfered from Midsomer under his own speed. It wasn't anything to do with his former guvnor DCI John Barnaby he just wanted a change of scenery and to get over his dead girlfriend Susie Bellingham who had died in the line of duty during a fire at the Midsomer Orphanage which was caused by an arsonist.

The man was of course arrested and charged with arson and the manslaughter of Susie Bellingham. But it took half the combined strength of Barnaby, DS Angel, DI Spellman and DCS John Cotton to stop Jones from killing him in a fit of anger. Jones was very nearly charged himself but was let off with a severe reprimand much to the chargrin of the duty brief defending the arsonist who wanted Jones convicted of GBH and Assualt but the CPS were only interested in one man getting put away and it wasn't Jones.

As a result both Cotten and Barnaby gave Ben a spell of leave for three weeks. When that ended Jones turned up to work requesting a transfer which came as a shock to everyone in CID because Jones was so well loved in the nick even from his years with Tom Barnaby but Jones knew that every moment he stayed in Midsomer everywhere he went reminded him of Susie and he knew he probably wouldn't get made DI with Barnaby and Spellman around. By then he had made up his mind and a week later a call came from Comissioner Eammon Callahan in London offering Jones a place on the murder squad with the Met which Jones took without a second thought. He left the postion of Barnaby's right hand man to Angel and a week later was now in his own office hobnobbing with the friendly londoner coppers.

DI Gavin Troy (Who was Tom's deputy before Jones.) had transfered there at the same time and was now married to Cully Barnaby (who had been widowed after Simon Dixon had died in a drive by shooting.) Troy and Jones then started working together on cases assigned to DCI Wes Leyton. It did feel strange working with someone who had a DS to the same senior officer as him for many years and they only met once at Cully and Simon's wedding. But it did help with the pain of losing Susie with two friends giving him support.

Jones's grief seemed to disappear once he met the gorgeous Alesha Phillips from The CPS. She seemed rather "turned on" by Jones's "sexy Welsh accent" but didn't say anything about it because she knew the reason why Jones left Midsomer. She made no secret of her attraction to Jones but gave the simple joking flirt whenever he was in the right mood. Jones did admit he found Alesha attractive because his eyes sometimes wandered to her bum and long nicely shaped legs and he did often joke flirt back to her. His humour and charm seemed to remind Alesha of her old lover DS Matt Devlin who had been killed in action while protecting a young offender.

One year in December during the Police Xmas Party Alesha who had agreed to come as "Ben's plus one" did the most surprising thing any woman would have done (under "peer pressure" from most of the women on the murder squad of course) leaped into the arms of the young Welsh detective and kissed him hard on his lips much to the surprise and amusement of the other members of the murder squad who catcalled while Troy, DS Sam Casey,DI Ronnie Brooks and DC Angela Gunning yelled out "Get in there Jonesy" the old nickname his peers in Midsomer used for him.

Jones was surprised by Alesha's sudden actions but took it in stride to ask her out despite the both of them blushing even redder than the red baubles on the Xmas tree. He could not deny that Alesha looked stunning in her outfit for the do. Which included a long sleeved brown short dress with black heel boots.

By the time New Year's Eve came all of Jones's thoughts concerning Susie Bellingham and DC Gail Stephans back in Midsomer had vanished and replaced by this total goddess lawyer.

Jones had been thinking about asking Alesha to move in with him. He kept on playing the thought in his head and had just made his mind when Troy came running into the office. "Sorry Ben but a call has come through we're needed at St Paul's now" Troy said. "OK be right there sir" Jones responded. With Troy as his guvnor Jones always called him "Sir" ,"Boss" or "Guv" but off duty he called Troy by his first name. He jumped up followed Troy out of the station.

He'd called Alesha later.

**THE END**


End file.
